


I’m Watching, I’m Waiting For You To Make Your Move

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: Anders is going to propose to Matt, and he wants it to be perfect
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	I’m Watching, I’m Waiting For You To Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> “But you already wrote a Grzork marriage proposal fic-” well too bad I’m writing another one just for funsies
> 
> Title from Toes by Lights!

Anders has his bag packed, and he’s just waiting for Matt to come pick him up. They’re going to the beach for a day trip with Sean and Jake, and since Matt’s car is big enough for them all to fit with their stuff, he volunteered to drive. Today is also the day Anders is going to propose.

He’s triple checked that the ring is actually in the bag, that would be embarrassing if he forgot it, but he’s about to check again when he gets the text from Jake.

_We’re outside, do you need me to come up?_

_Nah, I’ll be right down_

He grabs his bag and keys, locks the door, and heads down the stairs to the front door of his apartment complex. Matt’s car is right up front at the curb, and he pops the trunk when he sees Anders. Anders throws his bag in and gets into the backseat.

“Hey Love, hey everyone,” he greets as he buckles his seatbelt.

“Is that all you have?” Sean asks. “No chair or anything?”

“I don’t have any, Matt said I could use one of his.”

“Oh, shit, I did, didn’t I?” Matt laughs. “We, uh, might have to make one more stop back at my place to grab it. I remembered the other stuff, just not the chair.”

It’s not a far drive back to Matt’s apartment, and he leaves the car running while he runs back inside. As soon as the door shuts Sean turns back around to look at Anders.

“You’ve got the ring?” he asks.

Anders nods. “Yep, I have it. I triple checked.”

“Good. You nervous at all?”

“Nah.” Anders smiles. “I’m ready. _We’re_ ready, I hope.”

Jake nudges his shoulder. “Of course you are! You guys are, like, soulmates. I know he’ll say yes.”

Matt’s coming back out the door now, so they drop it, and Sean turns back around. Once Matt’s back in the driver’s seat, they take off to the beach for real.

—

All signs are pointing towards a good day. They get a parking spot right up front, even though it’s a little later in the morning, because someone else was just leaving. It’s not too crowded, so they’re able to set up in their own little spot without feeling like they’re taking over anyone else’s space. The water is nice and warm. All Anders needs now is a chance to get Matt alone and ask the question.

“Hey, Anders, you wanna go swimming?” Sean asks, and Anders smiles.

“Sure!” he says, thankful for the opportunity to distract himself for a minute. He runs into the water after him.

“So how are you gonna do it?” Sean asks once they’re waist deep in the water.

Anders looks back towards shore, where Matt and Jake seem to be deep in conversation as well. “I’m not sure,” he says honestly. “I need to get him alone somehow. I don’t think he’d want something too big and public. Should I even do it today?” 

“No, you can’t back out of it now!” Sean practically yells, before shaking his head. “I mean, fuck. You said you’re ready, right? You said you want to do it today, there’s gotta be somewhere on this beach that’s a little more isolated. There’s gotta be a way.”

“You’re right.” Anders looks up and down the beach. Both far ends seem to have fewer people, and then it clicks. “Okay, I think I have a plan. It’s not gonna be completely isolated, but, it’ll do.”

“Good.” Sean puts his hand on his shoulder. “You got this, man. And if you want me to take pictures for Instagram or whatever, let me know.”

“Yeah, actually, I might ask you to do that.”

“I’d be honored.”

—

“I’m gonna head up to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back,” Matt says as Sean and Anders come out of the water and dry off.

“Alright.”

As soon as Matt is out of earshot, Anders turns back to the group.

“Okay, here’s the plan. As soon as he gets back, I’m gonna ask him if he wants to go on a walk. If he says yes, Sean, I want you to follow us a few minutes later so you can take pictures,” he instructs.

“Cool.” Sean gives him a thumbs up.

“I can come too,” Jake says. “I’ll take a video while Sean gets the still shots. Also, I really want to see this.” Sean elbows him in the ribs. 

Anders raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t question it. “Okay, perfect, just don’t be suspicious about it.”

“I can do that.” Jake grins back at him. “You ready, man?”

Anders sighs, but smiles wide. “I am. I love him, and I’m ready for this.”

“Good, ‘cause he’s coming back,” Sean points behind him. Matt’s looking down to avoid stepping on any shells, so Anders takes the opportunity of distraction to take the ring out of his bag and stick it in his pocket. He stands back up just as Matt comes back.

“Hey, Love, you wanna go for a walk?” Anders asks, and now it’s happening.

Matt’s face lights up. “Sure, give me, like, two minutes.” He kisses his cheek, then starts looking through his bag for something, and Anders watches until Jake calls his attention.

“Hey, Ders,” he calls, and Anders looks over, eyebrows raised. “Uhh...” he trails off, as if he lost his train of thought, and Sean has to elbow him again to get him to continue. “I mean, uh, you wanna play catch when you get back?”

“Sure?” Anders gives him a puzzling look.

“Okay! Great!” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Good luck, man. Not that you’ll need it.”

“Thanks.”

Matt appears next to Anders and grabs his hand. “Ready?” he asks.

Anders squeezes his hand tighter. “Ready. We’ll be back,” he says to Sean and Jake, who both just give him the thumbs up as they head down towards the water.

“Which way?” Matt asks.

“Let’s go left. Maybe we can go out to the end of the jetty?” Anders suggests. That seems like it will be a little more private, and a little less painful on his knee than the rough sand would be.

“Sounds perfect.”

They walk along the edge of the water, the waves just breaking at their feet as they weave through the groups and families. Anders looks over his shoulder a few times to see if Sean and Jake are following as promised, but Matt notices.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just -”

“Just what?”

“Never mind, it’s nothing.”

Matt squeezes his hand. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When they arrive at the end of the beach, Anders climbs up onto the jetty, then offers a hand to Matt to help him up as well. They walk all the way down to the end before stopping, carefully hopping over the gaps between the rocks, until they’re right at the edge, where the waves break and spray them with a gentle mist, not enough to soak them but just enough to feel the essence of the ocean.

“You know, I actually lost my shoe in here when I was a kid,” Matt says, pulling Anders out of his thoughts.

“You did?”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Slipped right off my foot and in between the rocks, and I couldn’t reach it. I had to run all the way back down the beach with one shoe on to get my dad. He tried but he couldn’t get it out, either. I had to get a whole new pair. I think I cried the whole time.”

“Aww. How old were you?” 

“I dunno, like ten, probably? I never did get it back. We looked the next day and it was gone, either it got swept out to sea or a seagull or something took it.”

Matt shrugs, and Anders pulls him into a side hug with one arm. He looks up over his shoulder and sees Sean and Jake are both in position, giving him the thumbs up. He takes a breath and lets go of him. This is it.

“Well, I don’t know if I can get your shoe back,” he says, hoping Matt won’t notice the shakiness in his voice.

“Honey, it’s fine, it was like fifteen years ago -”

“But I can get you something else that I hope you’ll like even more.” He reaches into his pocket for the box and gets down on one knee, holding it open for him. Matt’s hands fly up over his mouth as he takes a couple steps backwards in shock.

“Matt Grzelcyk, will you marry me?”

Anders isn’t sure what sort of reaction he’s expecting from Matt. He certainly hopes he’ll say yes, they’ve talked about their future together before, but there is still a chance he would say no, or not yet, or -

“You fucker, you beat me to it,” he says through the tears.

Okay, that one was not in any of the scenarios Anders had planned out in his head.

“What...?” he starts, but he’s not even sure what he’s asking.

“Shit. I mean, yes, I will marry you, but you -” Matt reaches into his own pocket, and pulls out an identical box. Anders nearly falls backwards. “You beat me to it. I was gonna propose today, too, and this walk gave me the perfect chance.”

Anders wants to respond, but he’s finding it hard to form coherent thoughts, never mind sentences. “You? To me?” is all that comes out, but it gets the point across.

“Yeah.” Matt takes a few steps forward so he’s right next to Anders, then kneels down next to him. “I still want to do the one knee thing, please don’t take this from me.”

“I won’t.”

Matt opens the box. The ring is beautiful. “Okay, I guess I know your answer, but I still want to hear you say it. Anders Bjork, will _you_ marry _me_?” The tears are still streaming down his face, but he’s also smiling wider than Anders has ever seen. 

“Yes,” he whispers as he feels his own tears start to well up. “Yes, I’ll marry you, too.” He's about to lean forward to pull Matt into a hug when Matt points to the box.

“Aren’t we supposed to put the rings on first?” he laughs, and Anders laughs, too.

“Oh, yeah.” He slides the ring onto Matt’s finger, very carefully so he doesn’t drop it between the rocks like his shoe. It’s a perfect fit. Matt does the same for him, and he didn’t think it was possible for him to be happier than he already was, but seeing the ring on his finger makes it click that this is real. He’s gonna marry his best friend.

“Can I kiss you now?” he asks, and Matt nods before leaning in. 

They break apart when they hear cheering. Sean and Jake are at the head of the small crowd that’s gathered, but it’s definitely more than just the two of them. Still, everyone is clapping enthusiastically. Anders reaches for Matt’s hand, and they stand up and make their way back up the jetty and down to the beach again. Jake nearly tackles them both in a hug.

“Congratulations, guys!” he says. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep that a secret.”

“Wait, you knew?” Anders asks, and Sean laughs.

“Oh, man, we’ve been sitting on this for, like, a month,” he says. 

“You helped me pick out the ring!”

“Wait, he helped me, too,” Matt says. “Why’d you let us both get them? If you knew the other was gonna propose?”

Sean shrugs. “I’m a sucker for proposals, this was basically a two-in-one. How could I not?”

“Plus, you guys are definitely gonna go viral,” Jake says, holding up his phone. “I got it all on video. Once I get service back I’m definitely posting it.”

Matt groans. “Do you have to?”

“Of course! This is good stuff, I’m basically obligated to share it with the entire internet.”

Sean interrupts before Matt can protest any more. “Okay, lovebirds, let’s head back, I need to make sure the seagulls didn’t steal our food.” He turns around, and Jake follows after him quickly, leaving the two of them on their own. Anders threads his fingers through Matt’s, smiling at the feeling of the ring between them.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Matt smiles.

“I love you, too.”

—

A few days later, they finally post the pictures, and even the video, to social media.

_matt.grzelcyk: he said yes!! ... and so did I ;)_

_andersbjork10: you know you’ve found your soulmate when their response to your proposal is a proposal of their own!!! I love you, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you <33333_

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @mymidsummersunshine!


End file.
